Falling Over Me
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Alex and Justin Russo's family just passed away and they decide to get a brand new start. Juliet takes them to live with the Cullens. There Alex meets her someone: Jacob Black. Please R&R. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid like always.I suck at summeries.
1. A New Life

**A/N: Hey eveyone! I know I shouldn't start another story with other ones that I haven't finished or touched in a long time, but I couldn't help it's alexrussorules' fault and the people who wrote the other xovers of WOWP and Twilight for getting me all inspired! JK. Anyways this fic is for all those WOVP's writers who wrote fics that made me want to write one, and for those writers who worte WOWP xovers that made me want to also write one. This mostly dedicated to alexrussorules for being my beta and for being an AWESOME friend! OK enough with the long AN. **

I sat at the window seat of the plane sitting next to the couple that's got  
to be the mushiest couple of all time: my brother Justin and his girlfriend  
Juliet. They've always been close and gross but lately they've been  
closer. I would never tell anyone this but I wanted that: Somebody to love and  
to hold onto whenever you need it the most. Somebody would be there for you no  
matter what or to be exactly yourself with. Justin and Juliet had that and I  
wished I had that. I know what you're thinking: Alex Russo wants that? Well  
it's true. I wish I had someone like Justin did when it happened.

Flashback

It was a hot Friday night. I was walking home with Justin and Juliet from a  
concert. I would like to hang out with them as long as they weren't all  
lovy-dovy. We were laughing and enjoying our freedom 'cause our parents and  
little brother Max went somewhere for the weekend. We were walking when Justin  
got a call from his cell.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered it. When he listened his happy face went  
into a face that looked like he was in pain.

"Justin what is it?" I asked. He was silent still listening on his cell.

"Justin what's going on?" Juliet asked as worried as me.

"We have to go to the hospital now."

We went to the hospital in silence. When we arrived that's when I found  
out.

"Your parents and brother were in a car wreck." The doctor said as we sat  
down in the waiting room. "Both of your parents died. Your mother was  
severely hurt, but she died of shock though. Your father was also severely  
injured but his head hit the glass did the trick. I'm so sorry."

"What about our brother?' Justin asked still frantic like I was.

"He was very injured too, but he's still alive." Hope leaped up in me  
thinking that at least one of them was still alive, but then the doctor said,  
"He might not make it though. He is in a coma right now and is in one of the  
states that might not keep him alive. I will be Max's doctor so if there's  
anything you need than just call me. Here's my card. I am truly sorry." He  
handed me his card before he left.

That's when it all came out. The pain and agony of just losing my parents  
and the very possibility of losing my little brother just came right out  
making cry. Justin-who was sitting beside me-saw me crying and hugged me  
while he cried with me. Juliet got up from where she was sitting next to  
Justin and knelt down between us, hugging us as we cried.

Present

It's been a couple of months since that happened. We had our parents'  
funerals the same time. I did Mom's eulogy and Justin did Dad's. We had  
some family members who talk about them and that sort of stuff. The truth is  
that I really don't remember anything about it except mine and Justin's  
talks and Juliet singing. Grandma was the one who did everything so I think  
that's why or maybe I just wanted to block out all the sorrow. After that we  
buried them right next to each other.

We went to visit Max everyday until about a month and a half later, when he  
also passed away. Grandma was still staying with us, but we decided that we  
wanted a fresh start somewhere different. So we had Grandma do whatever she  
liked to the apartment. We both inherited them, but we wanted nothing to do  
with what happened. Grandma sold them and went back to where she lived.

We had everything packed but we didn't know where to go. Juliet's parents  
let her come with us since they knew they'll see her again. She suggested a  
family that she knew for a very long time. A family that were also vampires  
but a different kind and very different. She told us about where they lived  
and how kind and welcoming they were. We told her to ask them and of course  
they said yes.

So there I was going to a very small town that was the rainiest place of the  
country trying to get away from everything. I looked at my window and saw rain  
pouring on my mountains. Juliet looked while I was still looking and said,  
"We're almost there."

"How do you know that?" I asked curious. I know what you're thinking.  
Me curious? Yeah well I've changed a whole lot since what happened.

"It's because we're getting lower right?" Justin asked looking with  
us. He changed too. Not that much but there was a big difference from who he  
was. If that didn't happen then he would've asked something really smart,  
but instead he just asked something little.

"No. Because there're mountains. We always passed them right before we  
land at the airport. In a few minutes the mountains are going to clear and  
we're going to hit Seattle."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've been here a few times. I visited the family when they were here the  
first time a few times and the same this time. I even lived with them by  
myself about six months before I moved back to my parents and met you  
guys."

"So are we going to stay with them, or are we going to live somewhere  
else?"

"Well they don't mind you guys living there, but just in case your scent  
is too strong there's a small house that's really close to them they have  
for us."

"Ok sounds decent. So is there anything else we need to know?" Justin  
asked having his arm on her shoulder practically holding her.

"Well there are a couple of werewolvess that like to visit them."

"As long as none of them fall for me and turn me into a werewolf like what  
happened to Justin, I'm good." I said.

"They're nothing like the ones you met. They're also different, so  
don't worry. They're like normal people, except for their smell. Only  
vamps can smell them so you're off the hook."

"Ok so we got wolvess taken care of. Anything else?" I asked her.

"Well there's this baby that's almost a year, she's the cutest thing.  
Don't freak out when you see her ok? They told me she grew from the last  
time I saw her, so the thing is she looks like she's five or six and she  
talks like she's a grown up. I'm warning you so you won't be shocked by  
anything. I think I've about covered everything you need to know. Any  
questions?"

Justin and I both looked at each other shocked then turned our attention back  
to Juliet.

"Nope." We both said at the same time.

Just after that we heard the flight attendant telling us to put our seat  
belts on and that we were going to land. After she said that I looked at my  
window and saw the beautiful city of Seattle.

After we landed we got all of our bags and were greeted by four people. One  
looked like he was about thirty, a boy and a girl who looked about they were  
around our age, and a little girl who I assumed was the girl Juliet was  
talking about.

"Carlisle!" Juliet said then went to hug him.

"Hello Juliet how are you?"

"I'm good. Edward, still reading people's minds?" She asked when she  
turned to the boy who I assumed was Edward.

"Something like that just doesn't go away Julie." He said then hugged  
her. After that she hugged everybody else and then introduced us to them.

"Guys this is Carlisle, Edward, Bella –Edward's wife-, and Rennesme-  
their daughter."

Justin and I both said hello and they said hello back welcoming us to the  
family. That was the fist time I felt welcomed and I liked it.

**A/N: So PLEASE tell me what you think by clicking on that beautiful buttom down there. PLEASE. **


	2. First Meet

**A/N: I just wanted to to give a shout-out to mrf18 and alexrussorules for being the only people who reviewed and pretty darn awesome friends. This story is for you guys. So here's chap 2 and PLEASE review! I know people read this, so PLEEEASE! Oh forgot to mention this, but this fic is inspired by the song "Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I donnot own WOWP or Twilight. If I did I would have either Dean and Alex still together or Alex and Jacob, but I don't. So fanfics would just have to do. **

I sat in the car looking out the window, looking out at the wet, muddy,  
dreary forests. Wow, wasn't this place a bundle of sunshine? It suited us  
though. I liked it better this way. It was the perfect complexion of us.  
Justin was lighter and happier than me, but that was just because he had  
Juliet. I had no one. I hoped that being here will change that, but I highly  
doubted that.

We were driving in an eight passenger Lexus, but it seemed very faster than  
usual. By the way they were driving I could tell that they were speed demons  
and I immediately loved that. I was behind Rennesme in the back playing "20  
Questions" with her. For a person who was technically a year old she was  
very smart. I enjoyed playing with her, but I still felt sort of empty inside.  
I didn't know what it was because I was having a good time, but something  
inside me still felt like something was missing.

We suddenly stopped in a beach town when I asked, "Where are we?"

"La Push. A friend of ours lives here and his dad's really sick. So we  
wanted to say hi to him and give him some soup. We decided to do it when we  
got back, so the soup wouldn't get cold. Plus we wanted to invite his son to  
our welcoming party for you guys." Bella said getting out of the car helping  
Rennesme get out even though you could tell she wanted to do it herself.

"Well is it okay if I look around? I don't feel like seeing somebody  
who's very ill right now. It's too soon I guess." I said as Justin,  
Juliet, and I got out as well.

"Of course. We weren't expecting you to. Here's some money for you guys  
to shop around." Edward said handing Justin the money. He was reluctant at  
first, but then Edward gave him a reassuring look. We then separated and  
walked the other directions. After a while I started to feel like that  
emptiness was here. Like it was so close I could feel it.

I decided to split up and go my separate way. Justin didn't think that that  
was a good idea at first, but then I told him that it was a small place and  
that I'll send him something magical if anything was wrong.

I walked where the feeling became stronger and stronger like it was guiding  
me. I looked like I was lost, but it seemed like I was. Like I lost something,  
like a piece that was a part of me and I was trying to catch it. It became  
hotter and hotter, stronger and stronger and then it just went off like a bomb  
or fireworks. I turned the corner right when that happened, and then I crashed  
into somebody 'causing me to fall.

I looked up and I saw him. The most gorgeous person I ever met. He helped me  
up. I looked at him and he looked at me. Both of our eyes just staring at each  
other's like we were hypnotized or under a spell. Actually that's exactly  
what it felt like. It felt like someone cast a spell that made us feel like no  
one was around but us. Like we were the only two people on earth. I stared  
deep into his chocolate brown eyes never wanting to look at anything else.

All I could say was, "Hi…I'm Alex…." I still stared at his  
beautiful eyes.

"…Jacob…." Was all he could say still staring in mine. It was like we  
were both trying to find our inner thoughts 'cause that's what it looked  
like. After a while longer I reluctantly looked away.

Then I said, "So Jacob, do you live here in La Push?" I asked trying to  
say something at all.

"What? Oh, yes I do." He said getting out of his trance. "Do you?  
Because I know everyone who lives here so I highly doubt it."

"Well, you are correct. I just moved to Forks. I'm not from around here  
at all actually."

"Where are you from?" He asked turning around and sitting on a bench that  
showed the entire beach. He then gestured for me to sit.

"New York City." I said then sat down next to him.

"Wow, when you said you weren't from here you sure weren't kidding."  
That made me giggle a little bit. "So why did you decide to move here, the  
opposite of New York?"

"Well, a lot of bad things have happened to me and I felt like I needed a  
completely new change of scenery. Luckily my brother's girlfriend knew just  
the place for us three to live." I couldn't believe that I was opening up  
to him like that. It felt so easy though.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I looked at him  
surprised. "I feel like I have to know; like I need to know."

"Yeah I understand. I don't normally tell anybody this, but my parents  
and little brother died a couple months ago."

"I'm very sorry." He said very caring and concerned.

"Now it's just me and my brother and of course his girlfriend. After that  
everything changed. I used to be cocky and always got in trouble. Now I'm  
just quiet and going with the flow. I kind of needed the change, but I changed  
too much, though. I'm not myself, but with you I feel like I'm without the  
bad things. I know that we just met like ten minutes ago, but I feel like I  
can be my entire self with you, not just the façade I used to have. The  
entire and complete me. Does that sound weird?"

"No, not at all. I feel the exact same way with you. I could tell you  
everything including my biggest darkest secret and I know that you wouldn't  
see me differently, even though we know nothing about each other."

"Exactly! Why is that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know, but I don't know how you're going to  
act."

"Try me I've been through a lot of none believable things. Plus remember  
what we just said?"

"Ok. Well, it has something to do with what I am. With what I am I have a  
soul mate that I imprint on. In this case I think you're my soul mate." He  
said then paused. Wow I did not see that one coming. "Wait, that doesn't  
make any sense, because I'm…."

"Hey, Alex! I see you've met Jacob." Juliet said before Jacob could  
finish anything, holding Justin's hands while walking towards us

"You know him?" I asked confused

"Yeah he's one of those guys I told you about. He's one of my pretty  
good friends."

"Wait, you're a werewolf?!" I whispered-shouted looking at him. Man  
this just gets better and better, I thought to myself. That was just the  
beginning.

"Yeah." Jacob said a little shy. There was a little bit of silence, then  
he said, "Wait, you're here holding someone's hand, and you know Alex  
even though I don't know her, so that means only one thing: You are the  
Russos, the wizards." Wait they know we're wizards? I didn't know that.  
Well I guess they had to, 'cause from what Juliet said they can tell that  
we're wizards from our smell.

"Yeah." I said exactly how he said it earlier.

"Sorry to interrupt the whole finding out each other thing, but I think I  
should. So Jacob did Bella find you? She went to go to your house with Edward  
and Nessie." Juliet interrupted, saying Nessie's name like she was telling  
Jacob something. "They wanted to invite you to the welcome party that  
they're throwing us."

He seemed a little confused then he got it, "Oh, Alice is throwing it  
isn't she?'

"Who else?"

"Well, um, tell Bells that I'll be there. When is it?"

"Tonight, I think."

"'Kay I'll be there. Nice to meet you, Alex." He said turning back to  
me and getting up from the bench that I forgot we were still sitting on.

"Yeah, ditto." I said keeping my head down.

"See you guys later tonight. Bye." He said starting to leave.

"Bye." I said not wanting him to go.

**A/N: OK so tell me what you think and leave nothing out. PLEASE review! If you don't then there's no point of me writing this now is there? So REVIEW!**


	3. Welcome To Your New Home!

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't written in a little bit, but I'm gonna try to post once a week or maybe even more. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, putting me and this as your faves, and alerting me or the story. I want to say thanks to Maggy and Spergil101 for those awesome review and vereyone who had 'cause you guys had very awesome reviews! To answer Spergirl's questions, I'm going to say that all of those things will be answered in the story. Those were very good questions. One more thing and then I'll let you read. I want to give a shout out to alexrusso rules for being my beta! Now here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me:Alex read it!**

**Alex: Wha-oh right. *clears throught* "Kylena-**

**Me: Kaylena!**

**Alex: Kaylena, does not and will never own Wizards of Waverly Place or Twlight. If she did she would be writing this 'because she will be chillin with Edward on Isle Esme like-" That's it! I am not reading this anymore! It's disgusting!**

**Me: Alex come back! Well you heard her, I donnot own Wizards of Waverly Place or Twlight. **

We arrived at the house about twenty minutes or so after we left La Push. I was nervous. What if I didn't like it here? What if they didn't like me? I knew none of that would happen 'cause I liked them and I knew they liked me. I was just paranoid that something bad would happen. I've been like that since the _incident_. Even though I had those fears, I kept on smiling and feeling so happy. Now even though I've changed a whole lot, I still never showed my feelings like this. Something was definitely wrong.

I played more "20 Questions" with Nessie, but this time Justin and Juliet played with us. After we drove off of the highway, we went under the bridge and drove about a mile or two until we turned on a dirt road. The smack in the middle of nowhere, there was a huge house-and I mean _huge-_that looked like a Victorian mansion.

"_This_ is your house?" I asked in disbelieve. I looked at Justin and he looked as shocked as I was.

"Yep. Justin, Alex, welcome to the Cullens: your new home." Juliet told us looking, excited.

We parked in the modern garage that had I don't know how many cars. Edward and Carlisle got all of our bags. I was surprised that they could carry all of that, but I remembered they were vampires. I started walking towards the garage door with Justin and Juliet, but Edward stopped us.

"Hey guys, usually we park here, but Alice wants us to open front the door for 'suspense'and a "proper welcoming.'" He said using air quotes.

"Who's Alice?" I asked as we started to head towards the front door.

"She's one of us, and will be the first person at the door. I have a feeling you two will be good friends." Edward replied right before he got on the porch. Then, even before we could put one step on the porch as well, a girl-who looked to be about our age-opened the door in a flash and ran towards us crashing into Juliet giving her a big bear hug.

"Julie! I'm so glad you're here! It's been so long!"

"Yeah I know. It's great to see you Alice, but can you please get off? Even though I'm a vamp, you're still killing me."

"Oh, right, sorry. It's just I've missed you!" Alice said letting go, then hugging Jule again.

"Alice?"

"Ok I'm done."

Juliet giggled and replied, "I missed you too Alice."

The Alice turned towards Hustin and I, who were right be side Juliet. "Now let me _finally_ meet my future fam-I mean friends." She said.

"Alice, we told you not to mention any of that or get crazy. You promised." Edward cautioned her.

"I know, but it's just too hard. You should know that." She's complained. I liked her already. "_Anyways, _let's see. You're Justin, whose Julie's betrothed and very smart. You and I are going to be great friends." She said turning to Justin, then hugged him. He was a little shocked and uncomfortable, but Juliet gave him a reassuring look.

"Betrothed?" He asked even more uncomfortable.

"Alice." Edward warned.

"What?' She asked not knowing that she did something wrong. Then she turned to me. "And of course, you're Alex. You're Justin's sister and wears amazing clothes. We're going to be awesome friends." She said then hugged me tight. "By the way, I love the outfit." She said after letting go of me.

"Ok, enough with the hugging. Let's go inside." Bella said for the first time since we were in the car.

"Ah, man. This is funny!" Renessme complained, not wanting it to be over. Well at least someone thinks this is funny.

We entered the house and Justin and I were in shock. It was even more beautiful then the outside.

"WELCOME!" Two guys, a girl-also looked about our age- and a girl-who looked about thirty-yelled as we entered. They were standing under a big banner that said, "WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME!"

"Hi, I'm Emmet: the most handsome and athletic one." He said smooth. He seemed pretty cool, so I decided play his game.

"Really? 'Cause I don't see any of that."

"Oh, you must be jealous of extremely good looks."

"Good looks? Wait a minute, you must be the person they said that was delusional a lot? They told me all about you." I looked at everyone, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Man, this is even better the outside! Even TV!" Nessie said jumpy and happy.

"Rennesme, where's your manners?' Bella said who tried so hard not laugh at us, but was failing.

"It's alright Bells. We were just finishing." Emmett said looking at Bella

"Aw, what the matter? Did I hurt your feelings?" I said in a baby voice.

"Of course not. So you must be Alex?" He asked putting his hand out to shake.

"Yep." I said shaking his hand and smiling. I knew I was going to have fun with him. I just couldn't wait, because that was something apart of me that I missed.

"And you must be Justin." He said turning to Justin.

"One and only in this house." He said smiling and they also shook hands.

"And of course, the one and only Julie-Palulie!" Emmett said turning towards Jule, picking her into an evn bigger bear hug than before.

"Hey, Em, missed me?" Jule asked after he let go of her.

"Of course I missed you! What kind of question is that?" He asked pretending to be appalled.

"I was just checking. So are you being good?"

"Nope."

"That's my Emmett."

"Hey, Juliet. Come here give me a hug!" The woman in her thirties cried nicely putting her arms out for Juliet to hug her.

"Hey, Esme." Jule replied giving what I assumed to be Esme a giant hug.

"Hey, I'm Esme. I'm the mother of the house. I'm very happy to have you guys here." Esme said smiling and shook both mine and Justin's hands, after she let go of Jule.

"Hey…" A guy said clearing his throat. "I'm Jasper."

"Hi." Justin said.

"Hey." I also said.

"Hey Jasper, missed me?" Juliet asked walking over to him giving him a hug.

"Julie! Of course I missed you!" Both me and Justin looked confused 'cause just a second ago he was acting weird, but not anymore.

"Don't worry, Jasper is new to the whole "not drinking human's blood" thing." Edward said. Oh yea I forgot, he could read minds. I turned to Edward, but when I turned back Jasper was already in the back where he was: In the back of the room holding onto Alice. I turned back to Edward.

"Last but not least, this is-" Edward started to say then got interrupted.

"I'm Rosalie. If you guys need anything, just get me. I'm here for you guys." Rosalie said then hugged both of us with loads of care. Wow, this was nothing how Juliet explained her to be. Very strange and out of the blue.

"Ok that's enough for now Rose. They should be happy and relaxed." Edward said concerned. "They'll come to you when they need it." He said exactly what I-and I'm pretty sure Justin- was thinking.

"We do appreciate it, though." Justin said.

"I know. We'll talk when you're up to it."

"So, do you guys want to see your new house?" Alice asked excited.

"Sure." We all three said in unison after looking at each other first.

My room was beautiful painted purple and everything had edge to it. I crashed into my comfortable bed and was so happy of how the day turned out. I sighed. That was the best day in a long time. Hopefully the night would also be perfect at the party. Especially with Jacob there. Jacob…

**A/N: PLEASE tell me what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Your thoughts and opinions REALLY matter to me! If I get at leat five reveiws, then I'm gonna move on. If I don't, then I'm just going to leave it there until I get at least five! I prob will still do it any way, but it's still a warning!**

**P.S. If you get confused with Juliet's different names, I'll help you. Her real name is Juliet. The cullens-except for Esme and Carlisle most of the time-call Julie. Alex calls her Jule. Justin calls her Jules (which hasn't showed ir yet, but it will). Also sorry Jacob's not in this chap, but he will be in the next one. I promise. I'm also sorry if I haven't shown much Justin, but I will. Promise.**

**Any questions or concerns PLEASE review or PM me! Anyways REVIEW!**


	4. A Wolf In My Room

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sooo sorry for not updating soon! I was VERY busy, had writers block, and had a hard time with my computer. No worries because it's all OK now (hopefully). I just wanted to say thanks you SOO much to everybody for reviewing, alerting, and faving! I'm going to TRY to work frequently on this, but I'm NOT going to say when because I FINALLY learned my lesson. So here's my next chap and hope you like it! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *says dreamingly* You're up Taylor.**

**Taylor Launter- Cool. *clears throaght* Kaylena does not own Twilght or Wizards. If she did then she would be either with Edward or Jacob-who's played by me who's secretly in love with her and-Yeah I'm not doing this. **

**Me: *sighs* Fine! You heard the hottie, now read!**

I woke up from my new and very comfortable bed. I felt energized and  
refreshed, like I could do anything and no one could stop me. My sleepy body  
slowly sat up as I yawned and stretched. I couldn't remember the last time I  
took a nap, especially a nap that made me sleep so soundly. I got up out of  
bed, I felt the breeze coming from my window to the right of me. I turned and  
just noticed something I didn't before I fell asleep. It was a small door to a  
tiny but beautiful balcony. I walked towards it and opened the door. It seemed  
very fancy or ancient, but good ancient. Before I hated anything, let alone  
ancient, but now I appreciate anything that lasted a very long time. Anything  
that had been through a lot, but still is living-or still there depending on  
the whole "animate object" thing.

Anyways, I heard the sounds of birds and deer and all the the animals of  
nature as I leaned on the handle of the balcony. I sighed slowly as I  
appreciated the surroundings all around me. Then I heard something strange  
coming. There was rustling of trees and something I couldn't see moving in the  
forest. I realized it was coming closer so I got my wand out and was ready for  
whatever. A wolf appeared from my right and jumped towards me as I panicked  
and said, "I'm tired of this crap, so give this creature a zap!" A lightning  
bolt came out of my wand and hit the wolf as it fell in a 360 circle and  
dropped on it's stomach. I stared at it for a few seconds as I tried to catch  
my breath. That was weird why would a wolf come here? I didn't know they were  
even in this town. Then it dawned on me.

"Ah, crap!" I grumbled. "Being here makes me frown, help me get down!" I  
shouted another make-up spell and all of a sudden I started floating down. I  
hurriedly ran towards Jacob who was moaning as he turned around. "Jacob, I'm  
so sorry!" I apologized as I tried to help him up, but he did most of the  
work.

"It's OK, just next time try not to zap me with what seemed like a real bolt  
of lightning." He smiled.

"I heard something coming and I got scared. When I saw an actual wolf, I  
freaked. Again, I'm so sorry." I felt like a fool as I stared into his  
beautiful eyes. I really wanted to see him again before the party later on,  
but definitely not like this. I bet that spark he felt before was gone.  
Great.

He saw my face and said, "Hey, it's OK. I bet I was the first werewolf you've  
seen. That was probably a reflex for you to do, you know since you're a wizard  
and everything."

"Well, actually you're not, but that one was way different. Emphasis on way"  
I said after I got my sense back. "I knew you were different, but I didn't  
know you looked exactly like an actual wolf."

"Well, there's different kinds of different creatures. If that makes any  
sense. Basically from what I gathered from my tribe and Carlisle, a lot of  
supernatural beings- like for example vampires-there's different kinds of them  
based on many things that happened in the past. Edward and the Cullens are  
different from Juliet. So that's what it's like for me. I'm not exactly a  
"werewolf". Like you said, I'm more like an actual wolf."

"Wow, very scientific of you. I didn't think you were that smart." I smiled  
as I flirted.

"I have my moments." He smiled back a humongous smile.

"So enough of that. Do you want to go upstairs and talk or do you want to  
stay here?" I kidded.

"It would be nice to be not out in the open like this. I just realized  
something that makes me want to be inside where no one can see." He said  
awkwardly.

I gave him a confused look, then realized it too. "Oh!". I said as I turned  
around, covering my hand over my eyes. He was completely naked! That was  
definitely not good. I mean sure I really liked him alot and didn't ever want  
him to leave, but I wasn't ready to see that! We just met! Ew! I stood there  
and decided what to do. "Is it OK if I use magic?" I asked still staring at my  
new house and not him.

"Sure. Anything that would get me out of this awkward situation." I smiled at  
that. He wasn't one of those stupid guys who only wanted one thing. "Hey, what  
are you going to do?"

"You'll see." I turned around and just stared at his beautiful face. Get it  
together Alex! He's just another boy! I said to myself. I really should listen  
to it more often, but I don't. Story of my life. I waved my wand at him and a  
pair of exercising shorts and a tight short appeared on him.

"Whoa, now that was cool. Where did these come from?"

"My brother Justin."

"Cool."

I turned around and started my way up the stairs. It took Jacob a second to  
realize what was I doing and started behind me. "So here's my room." I said as  
I went through the small door.

"Are you sure it's OK if you have a boy up here?" He asked.

"First off I'm legally emancipated, so I make my own rules, and second it's  
OK as long everybody else knows you and trusts you. From what I've seen,  
Juleit trusts you." I said as I sat on my bed. He grabbed the chair in front  
of my desk that was in front of my bed, and turned it around and sat. "It's  
weird you don't seem like that kinda guy who would be worried about the rules,  
and about something you usually do everyday, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're right I'm not, but lately I've been just a little bit different since  
I hang around a baby a lot. Plus I want to show how good a guy I am to you and  
your brother. My parents and tribe raised me right." He said as he gave me  
another one of his gorgeous smiles. I chuckled. That reminded me when my  
ex-boyfriend Dean and I got together and he said something similar.

Dean reminded me of my old life and my best friend, Harper. She was upset  
when she found out we were leaving. We were really close and she'd always  
rather be with us than her crazy parents. One time she even moved in with us.  
So us leaving was very upsetting for her, but she still wanted to be with her  
family. You see when my parents and brother died they became closer. She made  
me promise to call her almost everyday and if Justin ever broke up with  
Juliet. Poor girl even after all of this she still has a very unhealthy crush  
on my brother. Correction: obsession. I thought to myself.

Then I came back to reality and noticed Jacob was just staring at me-not  
bothered that I went into deep thought. I then stared at him, and our eyes  
caught each other as we both looked deep into each others eyes. We just stared  
sweetly for a while. I observed everything about him and sighed a low sigh at  
him. Finally after a while he said, "Sweet wand." I was still in his trance  
until I realized he said something.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You have a sweet wand."

"Thanks. I choose it myself. Thought it was totally me."

"Well, it's true. It is definitely you."

We sat there for a little while more, when something hit me. "Hey, why did  
you come here in the first place? Especially without any clothes?"

"You caught me. I was hoping you didn't catch any of that, but I knew you  
would. Well, to answer your first question, I really needed to see you again  
before the party, and thought Juliet and Justin would think it was odd if I  
entered your house right before your party. Also I didn't know if you thought  
it would be creepy to climb your window, so I decided to just look at you  
before I go to the Cullens to help set up the party. I know it sounds weird,  
but I just really needed to see you. Now I realize that was way more creepy,  
and I am glad that it happened differently." He scooted the chair slowly  
closer to me.

"Me too." I whispered.

He was now only an inch apart from me. We stared deeply into each others'  
eyes. More than before. Then he kissed me. It was way better than any other  
guys times ten. Well I only kissed three guys (one was just a guy I knew from  
school so Justin wouldn't tell anyone I hadn't had my first kiss I know pathetic), but this was still something amazing. Sparks flew everywhere.  
It came deeper and deeper, until we slowly stopped.

"Wow." Jacob said now a little ways apart from me.

"Wow, indeed." I said breathless. We stared at each other again but just for  
a second. Then we both rushed to each other's lips and kissed, until the door  
opened. We both came apart in a flash.

"Jule, what are you doing here?" I asked her a little out of breath and  
embarrassed.

"Alice, just called my cell wondering if Jacob was here. She tried to call  
his cell, but he didn't answer, so she checked here." She answered mad. Which  
seemed weird. "She wants you to hurry to taste the food to see if it's good.  
Like Nessie is doing." She emphasized Nessie harshly. Like she was telling him  
something. "You know the adorable little girl who you hang around with a lot."

"Um, yeah. I just needed something really quick. Nice seeing you again Alex.  
See you guys at the party." He said then jumped out the window.

"Alex, we need to talk." She said concerned. OK something was seriously wrong.

**A/N: OK tell me what you think! PLEASE! **

**-K.J. :D**


End file.
